Origin's Fate
by katamariape
Summary: Because I think that the Ottsel Precursors are B.S. here's my version of the Real Precursors and what happened to them as discovered by Jak & Dax *Warning* Obviously ignores the ending to Jak 3 and everything after


I don't own Jak and Daxter (you can thank god for that) or any related properties.

As a side note for anyone who has read my other stories, sorry for being gone (check my profile for details if ya want) but know that I will continue Crash Landing, Robot What's? however is currently in purgatory awaiting my judgment

_Warning: this completely ignores the ending parts to Jak 3 and everything afterwards _

The Wastelands is an inhospitable desert that often reaches temperatures above 110°F. It's currently high noon with the sun beating down on a lone vehicle racing across the land. In the driver's seat of the vehicle is a boy in his late teens with green fading to blonde hair, at his side in the passenger seat is an orange, 2 foot tall, rodent called an Ottsel.

"Hey Jak?" Asked the Ottsel

"What Dax?" groaned Jak in a tone that suggested he wasn't in a talking mood

"Well, why are we going to this precursor ruins anyway?" responded the Ottsel, Daxter "I mean I know that paranoid holo-scientist asked us to, but what for?"

"You know how he's been curious about the precursors ever since we got rid of the Dark Makers, so he sent us to get some artifacts." What Jak didn't add (because Daxter already knew this) was that he was also desperate to do anything that got him out of the city for a while.

"Ohhhh." There was a moment of silence between the two "You know I still think it's freaky that those things turned out to be aliens." Daxter added out of nowhere. Indeed, Jak did find the fact strange as well. After barley escaping Veger thanks to dumb luck (and a well timed diversion on Daxter's part), they were able to stop Errol's Terraformer and the Dark Makers.

After peace was restored, Vin made an interesting discovery while investigating the remains of the Dark Makers. Not only where they not corrupted precursors as they had thought, they weren't even from their planet and were in fact, aliens. Theories on why aliens would try to destroy their planet ranged from Ashelin's sensible theory that they wanted to harvest the debris for resources, Vin's insane theory that they wanted to build an interstellar highway and their planet was in the way, to Daxter's comedic theory that they found his "sexiness" a threat and decided he and his planet must be destroyed.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the ruins. The entrance was lodged in the side of a cliff and its doors were still on and shut, unusual seeing as in most cases the doors had either long fallen off or been taken away by Wastelanders in need of scrap.

"You know what I never got about these damn ruins?" Daxter said as he hopped on Jak's shoulder.

"What?" Jak asked as he climbed out of the dune buggy.

"If those damn precursors were so smart and stuff, why is their building style so screwy? I mean what type of architecture is centered around death traps and bottomless pits?"

Daxter did have a point Jak figured. At first he thought thing like the pits and such were due to the ruins falling apart but they were so common and perfect that they had to have been intentional, but why? It would have made living in the things impossible.

When they pried the door open, using explosives provided by Jinx, the entrance hall of the ruins was empty as per usual (even closed doors didn't ensure that Wastelanders or others hadn't raided a ruin) and beyond this were the normal stretch of traps and pits.

"Alright buddy lets do this!" exclaimed Daxter as Jak morphed into his light version to avoid the traps and fly over any pits.

After an hour the pair had managed to avoid the all the traps (well not all of them, but that's what green eco's for right?) and were pretty exhausted.

"Damn, normally there aren't that many traps!" Daxter exclaimed, still antsy after he almost lost his left arm to a falling rock.

"I noticed," replied Jak "there must be stuff of serious value around here for there to be that may traps."

They began to navigate the maze of halls that made up the inside of the ruins and found a few trinkets but nothing much until two hours later.

"Well Jak, guess you were wrong about the serious value crap huh?" he said as he stuffed a trinket into Jak's pack.

"Yeah I guess so Dax." He sighed, he didn't want to leave empty handed after all that work "Well, we better head back now." He began trudging back towards the entrance to leave.

Daxter, however, was still trying to stuff trinkets into Jak's pack and was surprised when Jak began walking, and dropped one. "Damnit" he mumbled and jumped down to collect it.

Jak noticed the sudden lack of weight on his shoulder and looked behind him. "Dax?"

"It's nothin' Jak just dropped a…" *CRICK* The tile under Daxter shifted slightly. "What the…" "Daxter," Jak spoke slowly "step away from that tile, slowly." Daxter slowly inched his way to not set off a trap or anything like that, after 20 seconds he had made it off the tile. Both friends made a sigh of relief.

"Whew guess it was nothin' huh b…" the new tile Daxter was on suddenly gave out, crumbling underneath him revealing darkness. "Ahhh!!" Daxter screamed as he fell "Daxter!" Jak called out as he tried to catch him but missed. The surrounding tiles also gave out however, sending Jak plummeting as well.

"Ugg" a moan rang out in a dark room. "Jak? Jak?! You there?!" Daxter called out into the darkness. He couldn't see anything besides a small patch of dull light from where the tiles had collapsed. "Dax?" Jak's voice called out, muffled. There was a shuffling of the rubble and a form emerged.

"Jakkie-boy? Zat you?" he asked, still disoriented from the fall. "Yeah Dax, it's me…" Jak responded, equally disoriented "Ugg, my head… You okay?" "Yeah, just a little sore," he made his way over to Jak "how bout' some light?" "Yeah," Jak rummaged through his pack and brought out a green eco pack to illuminate the area "there."

The area surrounding them quickly illuminated, showing the destroyed tiles, and the hole several yards above them. "Huh," mumbled Jak as he looked around for an exit "where's a… oh!" he exclaimed as his eyes locked on a flight of stairs that led out of the chamber "Dax, I found-" "Jak" Daxter interrupted him "What?" Jak asked, concerned, Daxter sounded scared "Look" Daxter pointed to a corner of the chamber. Jak raised the eco so it better illuminated the corner. "Is that?"

It was, in the corner of the room were piles of bodies, skeletons to be exact. "Wh-who are they?" Dax stuttered "Do you think they were Wastelanders?"

"I don't know Daxter," Jak answered getting closer to the remains "I didn't think they could get in this far."

"They aren't Wastelanders." a voice sounded out. Jak and Daxter spun around, at the top of the stairs was a figure, barely visible in the darkness.

"Who are you?!" Jak demanded, wondering how they could have followed them

"You should work on your manners kid." They said as they walked down the stairs, from the voice and the figure that slowly became illuminated, the person appeared to be female.

Daxter spoke up "What do you mean they're not Wastelanders?"

The figure continued to walk down the stairs, the light slowly illuminating her. The two were puzzled at the clothing she was wearing, her shirt seemed to be made out of some sort of fabric neither had seen before and was plain white, and her pants were blue and seemed to be made of some sort of coarse material. She had long brown or black hair (the light made it impossible to tell) with bangs covered most of her face.

"I mean they're not Wastelanders…" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs "they're Precursors." Both Jak and Daxter gaped at this.

"But how do you…" Daxter stopped and noticed her ears, or rather her apparent lack of them. "You're one of them aren't you? A Precursor." he whispered in disbelief.

"Dax, what are you talking about?" Jak asked; there was no way this could be a Precursor. Weren't they supposed to be all mystical and shit?

"Jak look at her weird-ass clothes, _and_" he emphasized while whispering "how she has no ears. Doesn't it add up?" Jak looked at her "Well…"

"Four things," the apparent Precursor suddenly spoke up, they didn't have to see her face to know she was smirking "one, it's rude to whisper in the company of others." Daxter cringed, for a girl without ears she had good hearing "Two, I like my 'weird-ass' clothes. And three, I do have ears." She moved her head so she was facing the two on a profile and moved her hair. Sure enough, she had ears, but they were much smaller than normal and they had rounded edges, sort of like his, Daxter realized.

"Wait," Jak spoke up "you said fou-" "Oh right, and four yes, I am what you call a Precursor." Both were stunned, although Daxter suspected it, this was still shocking.

"But how… what?" Daxter tried to grapple for a question. Jak just stood there stunned silent.

"It was a disease." She said. Both of them were snapped from their state and gave her a questioning look. "Who? The bodies in the corner?" Jak asked "Not just them," she sighed "nearly all of us." Both of the boys were surprised at this, was that the demise of the legendary Precursors, a disease? "Would you like for me to tell you about it?" she asked, already knowing they would say yes. Sure enough, both nodded.

Daxter grinned "Should we get popcorn for this?" he joked, Jak just bopped him on the head and gave him a 'this is serious' look. The girl just laughed and sighed.

"It all started when we stumbled upon a new energy source, what you know as light eco, deep beneath the Earth's crust. It was considered a dawn of a new age; free energy, a miracle. New inventions began spring up powered by it. Even the waste produced was beneficial, it was what you now recognize as the four main ecos, red, green, blue, and yellow." She paused, sighed, and continued.

"Then however, dark eco started emerging. No one could figure out how or why, it just started coming out of nowhere randomly. It began to mutate several creatures, giving rise to what would become your metalheads and lurkers. But, it was fine enough, as long as you didn't touch it you were okay, it seemed to collect together on its own unlike other pollution, and the ancestors of the metalheads were harmless." She paused again, the two guessed this must be hard on her; she was reciting the doom of her own people after all.

"The disease emerged a few years later. We later would realize that a bacterium had come into contact with the dark eco and incorporated it into itself. In most it killed in days, it would start out as welts; those soon turned black, burst open, and would bleed black blood. Then the internal organs would start bleeding as it spread to the brain. The victims would go mad as they slowly bled to death from the inside out, often mutilating and killing themselves before the disease could." The girl paused again and began to breathe heavily; Jak started to move to comfort her before she cried, but she held her hand out and stopped him before collecting herself.

"Wars broke out in an effort to contain the disease, and bombs were dropped en masse, altering the landscape. The creatures that hadn't already been mutated from the dark eco were mutated from the bombs fallout. We eventually divided ourselves into two groups, most of us fled underground into our bunkers; designed, as you have seen, to keep everything out. A small, yet brave, minority decided to stay aboveground and weather the harsh conditions. We called them fools, they called us cowards…" she sighed heavily "they were right, and we paid for our cowardice. The disease could no longer survive above ground so it followed us down here, despite our best efforts. It killed us all." And she pointed to the bodies behind the boys "The other group would survive, albeit mutated," she pointed to Jak's ears "and became your ancestors."

Both boys were stunned, assuming that the girl was telling the truth, they had always thought that the Precursors were still thriving in their mystic ways and such, not reduced to a few corpses in these ruins. And neither assumed that they were descended from Precursors.

"Wait a sec!" Daxter shouted "You said 'it killed us all' but you're right here. Some of you obviously survived and have formed an underground mole-person society or somethin'." Jak rolled his eyes at Daxter's 'mole-person' comment, but agreed that he had a point. "He's right, or are you the last one left?" Jak asked in hope that she wasn't.

"No." she said firmly "Oh, good; then why don't-" Jak was interrupted "I meant no, he's wrong." And she jabbed her finger at Daxter. "What are you talkin' about babe'?" Daxter asked, getting annoyed.

"What am I saying?" the girl spat venomously "I'M SAYING!" the girl shouted and began walking towards them, her head down, Jak readied his weapon "WE!" step "ALL!" step "DIED!" she reached them with that last word. She than turned her head up and bulled the bangs out of her eyes, or what should have been her eyes.

Daxter screamed and Jak gasped. The girl had no eyes, only empty, gory sockets surrounded by scratch marks. "We all died." She sadly whispered, and she faded away.

Now some side notes

The boys are puzzled by her clothes because not once have I seen cotton in a Jak and Daxter game, nor blue jeans (I'm not counting Daxter's ottsel pants)

Yes, I'm saying those bombs dropped up there are nukes, but I'm not gonna go and just have my character explain to the Duo what those are for several pages, that's boring

R&R biotches (yes I spelt it that way on purpose)

Flames will be used to light the pubes of said flamers on fire


End file.
